


sad snowman moments

by CrackheadMossMan



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chilly also has adhd cause projection lol, Chilly is awful at working out feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackheadMossMan/pseuds/CrackheadMossMan
Summary: Chilly really, really hates winter.
Relationships: Chilly/Magolor/Mark | Marx
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	sad snowman moments

Chilly wasn’t a fan of winter.

You’d think a snowman would love winter, especially one who loves the holidays as much as Chilly does, but no. 

Chilly always dreaded the season. 

He curled up a little tighter in his bed, bell ringing with his shuffling. He felt exhausted, and this was… what.. his fifth day of sitting in his room since the first snow fell? He lost count, and it was hard to tell since he let his phone die and didn’t bother to plug it back in since he didn’t want to see any notifications from worried friends, and the window had such a thick layer of ice on it that he couldn’t see if there was daylight or starlight. He didn’t have to turn on the light in the room to see just how much snow and ice he had created. 

It wasn’t a secret that Chilly used his magic whenever he had to let loose emotional energy, and this time he had  _ a lot  _ to let loose. For the first few days, Chilly only paced around his room, either crying or shouting to himself while waving his hands around creating more and more ice and snow to make his own little “ _ Winter Wonderland _ .” If Chilly had to guess, there was maybe two to three inches of snow in his room. And four inch icicles hanging from the ceiling. And just about every item he had in his room was most likely frozen in an ice cube. 

By now, he normally would’ve gone into a cooking craze in a desperate attempt to distract himself from the thoughts that blew in with the cold wind. But he couldn’t, since he was certain his bedroom door was frozen shut. He didn’t have the energy to melt it or even attempt to open it. The snowman’s brows furrowed and he attempted to shift again in his bed, burying deeper into the icy, partially frozen blanket he covered himself with. He couldn’t get comfortable, and his bell jingled some more. 

He couldn’t take this anymore. 

His exhaustion and agitation quickly turned to anger, and he sat up in his bed, ripping off the bell and throwing it across the room. He heard it ring some more as it landed in the snow, and buried his face in his hands, trying to compose himself. His attempts failed, as he only got more frustrated as he knew that there was going to be another episode of anger and frustration.

Chilly shouted out curses, and slammed his hands onto the blanket, completely freezing it in an instant. He had a headache from using so much magic and from being so tense, but he was still angry and upset, and couldn’t stop. He really hated feeling like this, but it always happened during the start of winter, which only made him feel worse. He shook his hands around, shutting his eyes and shouting some more, feeling the snowflakes and hail leave his palms as the room grew colder and colder. He heard the sound of the ice spreading to the walls like some sort of moss, but didn’t stop until he was exhausted and out of breath.

His hands dropped to his sides and he panted, already missing his bell. He liked to fidget with it. It helped take his mind off things. His heavy breaths started to shake as freezing cold tears pooled in his closed eyes. He finally opened them, only meeting the darkness of his room. Good. He didn’t want to see the mess he made anyway. He trembled a little and felt the tears finally roll down his face. He didn’t bother to wipe them, and instead pushed the frozen, stiff blanket off the frozen, stiff bed and laid down uncomfortably. 

He missed Marx and Magolor a lot.

He probably should’ve told them about how he’s used to feeling like this during the winter, but instead he spouted some bullshit that he’d be fine while they were gone for a few days on a trip to gather more materials to make energy spheres. And yet, he was supposed to be the responsible one, but he didn’t want them to worry over him during winter.

It was too cold. 

Not for Chilly, but for everyone else. 

Winter was too cold, and so was he. 

As if everyone keeping a few feet away from the snowman at all times due to his freezing cold temperature and air, wasn’t enough. It only got so much worse in winter. He felt invisible and most couldn’t bare to be near his cold for more than thirty minutes, and it only got worse in states he was in right now. Chilly shook and cried, as he wished nobody would come. 

He was seen as the responsible one. He felt that he’d be lying to everyone if they saw him like this: an utter mess. He also knew that there was no way for anybody to be able to help him. He really just wanted somebody to hug him tightly and tell him that it was fine, and if someone actually came into his house, it’d be far too cold for them to not freeze or not get a cold. The snowman continued to silently cry, no sound escaping as he had no bell to make noise. He buried his face in his hands, wishing to stay alone and stuck in this frozen Hell until winter was over and warm weather returned. 

…but of course it was nearly impossible for the snowman to get what he wanted in winter. But sometimes that could be a good thing.

“..2… 1… go!” A familiar muffled voice followed by a very loud crashing sound caused Chilly to send another wave of snow around his room from pure surprise. 

He heard a muffled yelp of pain from the other side of his door, and another muffled voice talking. 

Oh no. 

Another muffled countdown, and Chilly mentally preparing, and the frozen door burst off the hinges and Marx came tumbling through, thankfully landing on the snow.

“Hey! I landed on something soft!” Marx laughed, using his wings to push himself back up. 

“I can’t believe you did that,” Magolor sighed, Chilly just barely being able to see his glowing eyes through the pitch black room. “Anyway, hey, Chilly. Sorry we took a while to get back, and that… Marx broke down your door, but we couldn’t get in and you weren’t answering your phone so-“ Magolor paused for a moment, shivering as he felt around for the light switch. “Nova, it’s so cold in here. Don't you have a he- oh.“ 

Magolor flicked on the light switch and saw the disaster that was Chilly’s room. Marx looked around, a little shocked as well. 

Hm. 

This was embarrassing. 

Chilly covered his face in his hands again, curling in on himself and trying not to tear up from the pure embarrassment and distress he felt. He trembled as he listened to the silence of Marx and Magolor looking at his room. 

“Damn it’s cold in here,” Marx quietly said to himself. Chilly didn’t look up to see what he was doing, but he could hear him walking around. 

“I’ll be back in a moment. Allow me to fetch some things from the Starcutter,” Magolor said, and while Chilly couldn’t hear it, he was certain Magolor left. 

After a few moments of hearing Marx rustling around, Chilly heard something hit the frozen mattress. He hesitantly took a hand off one of his eyes, and saw that Marx was sitting on the other end of the bed, and nudged his bell to him. “Drop this?” He teased. 

Chilly slowly nodded, and picked up the bell and shakily put it back around his neck. Marx’s pupils dilated thin as he saw how slow, shaky, and abnormal Chilly was being. He pieced the snow and behavior together and the realization hit him like a truck. 

The jester moved from the opposite side of the bed, and slowly and carefully crawled his way across the icy mattress and sat next to Chilly, putting his wings away. Chilly eyed him, eyebrows raising in shock. Marx was  _ really  _ close to him, closer than most got to him even in Autumn or Spring. Chilly also noticed how Marx was shaking from the cold, and how he could see the jester’s breath clear as day. 

“...you can leave,” Chilly muttered, voice still shaking a little. 

“I think I’m good,” Marx was quick to answer with, inching closer to Chilly which only confused the snowman more. But he didn’t want the jester to freeze because of Chilly’s stupidity. He narrowed his eyes and spoke with a much more stern tone. “ _ Leave.”  _

“Nah,” Marx chuckled, before seeing his own breath in the freezing cold air. He giggled, already getting completely distracted, and started exhaling more to see his own breath. 

“I said,  _ fucking leave _ !” Chilly shouted, grabbing Marx’s attention again as he slammed his hands against his bed again in a fit of frustration. Why couldn’t Marx understand that he didn’t want him to freeze! Marx blinked, looking at Chilly shocked, who stared at the ground, shaking again. 

“If you  _ really  _ think I’m gonna leave, then I’m sorry to say, but you’re stupi- oh hey look!” Marx got distracted again, and scooped up a snowball from the floor after summoning his wings. Chilly furrowed his brows, frustrated, and surprised at how Marx was acting. He could see how freezing Marx was, and he didn’t understand why he was bothering to stay this close to Chilly. 

Marx’s next action only bewildered the snowman more, as the clown tossed the snowball into his mouth. 

“... _ why _ ?” Chilly muttered, momentarily forgetting about everything from the pure shock. It was also hard to remember being lonely when his boyfriend was right there. Marx cringed. “Fuck- brain freeze- fuuuck!” Marx shouted, holding his head in his claws and cringing in pain. 

Despite how he was feeling and acting moments before, Chilly couldn’t hold back a silent snicker, but his bell gave away the chuckle as his body shook with it. 

Marx suppressed a grin. Good! His plan was working. Marx always loved hearing that sweet sound of the snowman’s bell ringing with his silent laugh. 

Before Marx could distract Chilly any longer, Magolor floated into the room, carrying a very large box. Chilly watched as Marx’s pupils dilated very wide at the sight of the box and Magolor. Magolor set the box down in some snow, and was already shaking from the cold. 

When Chilly noticed that, his hands dropped and he felt awful all over again. 

“Okay, so, apologies for taking so long, but I grabbed some super sweet things~!” Magolor hummed, ear twitching as he opened the box. Chilly wasn’t paying attention. He was spacing out, completely lost in his thoughts. 

“So first~!” Magolor took out a portable heater. He quickly scanned the room for the electric outlet, and after moving some snow, plugged it in and turned it on, facing it away from Chilly. 

“Second~!” Chilly got snapped away from his thoughts when Magolor dropped a thick, fluffy blanket on the bed. Marx seemed very excited, already knowing what Magolor was planning, while Chilly was left confused. 

“..huh?” He quietly asked, shocked.

“It’s for you~!” Magolor said, handing one end of the blanket for Marx to grab and the two wrapped it around Chilly. The snowman blinked, bewildered. 

“...I don’t.. I don’t need a blanket..?” Chilly mumbled, looking down as Magolor and Marx sat down next to him. “...why?” Chilly couldn’t help but start trembling again, struggling to fight back tears. 

“It’s so we can do this!” The two said in nearly perfect unison, before quickly and tightly hugging the snowman. They touched the blanket, so that Chilly could still feel them, but so they wouldn’t get too cold to pull away. 

It took a few moments for Chilly to process, before the tears fell once again. He hugged back, desperately missing the feel of touch, and sobbing. His bell rang as he shook, signifying that he was crying. Marx and Magolor didn’t let go, and Magolor held him tight and buried his face into Chilly’s blanket, while Marx rubbed his back with his claws gently. 

“I’m.. not exactly sure what happened, but… we’ll help,” Magolor said, a soothing tone to his voice. “We love you.” 

“Yeah! Things will turn out fine! Love you, Ice Cube,” Marx added as well, confidently. 

Chilly laughed through the tears at the silly nickname, holding onto the two through the blanket tighter, sniffling. “...love you too. Thank you.”


End file.
